


Dans la Boulangerie

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Trans Female Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le bonheur réside dans des choses simples.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: One-Shot Original [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Kudos: 2





	Dans la Boulangerie

Clémence sortait du four les petites brioches, laissant la bonne odeur de pain sucré remplir la petite arrière salle de la boulangerie. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure partie de son travail. Voir le fruit de sa cuisine sentir si bon et gonfler en sortant du four et en noyant la pièce de bonne odeur.

La jeune femme sifflotait joyeusement en mettant les petites brioches chaudes sur un plateau. Elle mit rapidement les croissants et pains aux chocolats aux fours, avant de prendre avec des gants les plateaux de brioches pour les mettre en vente.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant son épouse déjà débout, préparant l'ouverture du magasin. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elles avaient eu la folle d'idée d'ouvrir cette boulangerie. Pendant que Clémence cuisinerait et serait la petite boulangère du quartier, Ana s'occuperait de tenir la caisse et de vendre leur produit.

Si au début cela avait semblait être un rêve fou, cela avait finit par être payant. Après une longue année de travail, Clémence se sentait prête à créer sa propre famille. Elle pouvait se vanté d'avoir réussit.

Ana était derrière le comptoir, vérifiant les différents prix. Clémence ne pouvait pas manquer la petite bosse encore caché par le tablier de sa femme. Le fruit de leur union. Leur petit enfant. C'était leur petit miracle, Ana n'aurait jamais cru être mère en étant une femme ouverte lesbiennes, et Clémence n'avait pas le bon matériel pour cela.

Mais elles avaient réussit malgré tout leur vie. C'était le principal. Elles avaient réussit et elles étaient heureuses.

Clémence embrassa tendrement sa femme, faisant rire Ana qui en profita pour voler les brioches qui devait prendre place à cotés des petits pains tresser aux pépites de chocolats.

La boulangerie devait après tout bientôt ouvrir, et lentement le petit magasin se remplissait lentement de bonnes odeurs sucrées alors que les deux femmes travaillaient paisiblement dans leur petit bonheur.


End file.
